ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
GEW Collision Course 2007
Collision Course 2007 was the second in Global Extreme Wrestling’s annual Collision Course pay-per-view series. The official theme song was What I Want by Daughtry. History GEW World Heavyweight Champion Venom walked out of the company shortly after winning the title, vacating it in the process. K.C. McGrath, now known as Kameron Chase, returned from injury shortly afterwards and interjected himself into the race to become the new champion. Chase and Xavier Michaels eventually emerged as the top contenders, a situation exacerbated by Chase alleging to have slept with Michaels’ sister Melissa. Throughout the course of the feud it would also emerge that Chase had been accused of rape over the summer, and that the Michaels siblings were engaged in an incestuous relationship. The main event of Collision Course represented the climax of all this tension. During this time, Melissa was also feuding with Kirsten over the GEW Women’s Championship. Chase was also the subject of affection from Randy Orton’s sister Becky, as was Shawn Michaels, leading to tension between Chase and Michaels. Randy, meanwhile, was also engaged in a feud with Chase’s friend Glenn Legend over the GEW Extreme Chaos Championship, after Randy had hospitalised previous champion Kade Morrigan. Shawn Michaels was due to face Vampiro at the event. However, Vampiro no-showed and has not been heard from since on GEW programming. The Event A comic vignette aired as General Manager Tracy Smothers spoke to owner Triple H, who was checking in on the state of his company. There was also a backstage segment involving Becky Orton and Shawn Michaels, in which Orton tried to explain to Michaels that she had decided she was uninterested in either Michaels or Kameron Chase. Michaels informed her that she was still clearly in love with Chase, and that he pitied her for it. The segment ended with Michaels knocking Orton out with Sweet Chin Music. Later in the night, Chase retaliated on Orton’s behalf by smashing Michaels in the knees with a baseball bat. Immediately prior to the main event, the camera followed Melissa Michaels as she watched a news report indicting Chase of raping a local stripper. This followed a similar accusation made months before. Results *Velvet Grey def. Aiden Cross, P.B. Force, Scott Owens (w/ Alexis) and Steve Ortiz in an elimination match :*Force pinned Owens with a schoolboy rollup, after a dropkick from Cross. :*Cross pinned Ortiz after a superkick. :*Grey pinned Force after a spear. :*Grey pinned Cross after German suplex and a tombstone piledriver. ::*As the winner, Grey was awarded a shot at the title of her choice, but she was injured before she made her decision. She returned at Winter Bash, attacking Kirsten and declaring her intention to challenge for the GEW Women’s Championship. *Glenn Legend def. Randy Orton in a no-disqualifications match to win the GEW Extreme Chaos Championship. :*Guest commentator Becky Orton rang the bell when Legend began repeatedly kicking her brother Randy in the head. *Melissa Michaels def. Kirsten to win the GEW Women’s Championship. :*Michaels pinned Kirsten using the ropes for leverage, unseen by the referee. ::*Sabrina Bryce was also meant to compete in this match, but missed her flight. *Adam Cage def. The Outlaw in a hardcore match to retain the GEW Omega Championship. :*Outlaw pinned Cage with a bridge pin, however one of Cage’s shoulders was off the mat while both of Outlaw’s were on it and the referee awarded Cage the victory. *Xavier Michaels def. Kameron Chase in an I Quit match to win the GEW World Heavyweight Championship. :*Chase quit when Melissa Michaels interfered on her brother Xavier’s behalf, threatening to castrate Chase with boltcutters while Xavier restrained him. Category:Events Collision Course 2007